Brian O'Conner
'Brian O' Conner '''is the second lead protagonist in the series, and appears in all of the films in the series except for the third installment in the series, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift Brian is born and raised in Barstow, California. Growing up under a violent and drunk father, Brian came to resent his father. He was taught by his mother how to drive, consequently causing a four car pileup on his first driving lesson. During his teen years Brian worked by stealing or boosting cars and selling them to chop shops. He was arrested and spent 2 years in juvie, where he met Roman Pierce, who became his best friend. Two months after Brian had joined the police force, Roman was arrested with a garage full of stolen cars and sent to prison for a sentence of three years.Although Brian had nothing to do with the arrest, Roman came to resent his former best friend ever since . During the events of the first film, The Fast and the Furious, Brian is working as an undercover detective with the LAPD, who assigns him the task of solving a series of semi-trailer truck hijackings by street racers. While investigating the street race scene, he meets Dominic "Dom" Toretto and infiltrates his crew while getting involved in a relationship with Dominic's sister, Mia Toretto. He allows Dom to escape arrest at the end of the first film and leaves Los Angeles after to avoid his own arrest. In the second film, 2 Fast 2 Furious, he is shown living in Miami as a street racer, and after winning a race, Brian is caught by U.S. Customs agents and offered a deal to take part in a joint Customs/FBI operation in exchange for his criminal record being wiped clean. He teams up with childhood friend Roman "Rome" Pearce, and the two go undercover as street racers, eventually apprehending the ruthless drug lord, Carter Verone. In the fourth film, Fast & Furious, after having his crimes pardoned, Brian becomes an FBI agent and is given the task of bringing down Arturo Braga, a seemingly faceless drug trafficker . Brian, as well as Dominic, both infiltrate Braga's crew. While Braga is eventually apprehended, Dominic is arrested and sentenced to prison as well, resulting in Brian, Mia, and members of Dominic's crew intercepting the prison bus to free Dominic from custody. In Fast Five, Brian and Dominic get caught in a crossfire with corrupt businessman and ruthless drug lord Hernan Reyes in Rio de Janeiro and plot to steal all of Reyes' money to buy their freedom. It is revealed in Fast Five that Brian's father wasn't there for him and Brian doesn't know anything about him, and that Brian might have been in juvenile (he claims to have been escaped from juvenile with Roman). Brian has also rekindled his relationship with Mia, and they are expecting a child. He seems interested in Nissan's GT-R line, and has driven two Skyline R34s, a first-generation KPGC10, and an R35 GT-R. Brian O'Conner is portrayed by Paul Walker. Concept and creation The series ''The Fast and the Furious was inspired by an article on street racing, "Racer X", that appeared in the May 1998 issue of Vibe magazine. The project reunited Paul Walker with producer Neal H. Moritz and director Rob Cohen. They have been given a budget in the $20 million to $30 million range and will focus on an undercover police officer (Brian O'Conner) infiltrating the world of Manhattan street racers to bust a hijacking ring. Scott Stuber said Paul Walker's performance as a dysfunctional Yale student in the 2000 suspense drama The Skulls had been a key factor in leading the studio to back The Fast and the Furious. Biography Early life The Fast and the Furious During the events of the first film, Brian is working as an undercover detective with the LAPD, who assigns him the task of solving a series of semi-trailer truck hijackings. He is given a very short amount of time to find the people responsible before the truckers start arming themselves with shotguns and taking matters into their own hands. Their only lead is a description of the vehicles used, black Honda Civics with green neon underglow. When investigating the street race scene, he then meets Dominic Toretto whose crew he later infiltrates, first as a rival racer, in a race which he loses, then as a member after helping Dom escape the police. While running with Dom, he proceeds to investigate rival race crews led by Johnny Tran and Hector. He even goes as far as to organize and lead a large SWAT team into Johnny Tran's house after finding large amounts of merchandise, the kind from the highway robberies, while infiltrating his garage. It turned out the merchandise was purchased legally and they find nothing on Tran except a few minor charges- which leaves only Dom as a suspect. Brian soon finds out Toretto is responsible after watching him suddenly leave in the middle of a party at Race Wars and seeing Mia weeping to herself. He then reveals himself to Mia as a police officer and convinces her that if he does not get to her brother and his crew fast, they could get seriously injured or killed by the truckers who have begun to carry firearms. As Brian and Mia race out to stop Dominic from making another highway robbery, two of his drivers, Letty and Vince, are injured in the process, with Letty rolling her car on the side of the road and Vincent being shot in the side by a shotgun from the truck driver who they tried to hijack. Brian saves Vincent only to reveal to Dom that he's a cop. Brian later finds Dominic at his house attempting to look for Jesse when Tran and his cousin roll up on their motorbikes pulling a drive by shooting on the Toretto house, narrowly missing everyone there except for Jesse who is killed in the process. Both men then drive after Tran and his accomplice, with Dom running the accomplice of the road while Brian fatally shoots Tran. Afterward he chases Dominic, who he then races resulting in Dominic winning closely just before he is hit by another car. After surviving his car rolling over, Brian later pulls him out of the wreckage only to give him the keys to his vehicle, claiming "I owe you a ten second car" (the price he paid for losing the earlier race was his car). This leads to his aiding and abetting charge, resulting in his removal from the LAPD. 2 Fast 2 Furious Before entering Miami, Brian travels across Arizona, New Mexico and Texas street racing. He wins every race driving his Mitsubishi 3000 GT until the car is found by cops at a motel. He then buys the Skyline (this can be all seen in the short film Turbo-Charged Prelude). Now living in Miami,Florida Brian competes part-time as a street racer for his friend Tej Parker. While racing, he is caught by the local authorities and is facing jail time for his minor charges such as destruction of property (while infiltrating Toretto in the first film) and aiding and abetting Dominic Toretto. However, US Customs Agent Markham later gives him an offer to work undercover to infiltrate a local drug kingpin named Carter Verone in exchange for a clean record. Seeing that they could not pin any charges on Verone until evidence of his payoff is in transit, O'Conner was in charge of being placed as a driver while undercover for Verone. Brian is given a partner named Dunn, who he quizzes regarding his knowledge of cars, and Dunn fails. Brian then proceeded to request his own driver, saying if he doesn't get the driver he wants, he won't participate in the operation and take his chances in Chino. When Markham agrees to Brian's terms, Brian and his old FBI boss, Agent Bilkins seek out his childhood friend Roman Pearce who is now a Demolition Derby driver. Not being on good terms, they scuffle on the ground much like from their childhood days since Pearce is unhappy with Brian being a police officer, and was arrested two months after Brian got out of Police Academy for possessing eight stolen cars, which Pearce blames Brian for, despite his knowing nothing about it. He is able to convince Pearce to accept the deal, however. While infiltrating Carter Verone, both men are successful in getting into the organization, aided by Monica Fuentes (Eva Mendes), who is an undercover US Customs agent working with Carter. Monica, who has fallen in love with Brian, warns him that Verone intends to kill them at the end of their mission. Now the stakes are that if they fail, they go to jail or if they succeed, they get executed. With those choices, both men hatch a scheme to avoid jail time and being shot dead. Pearce reconciles with Brian, accepting that his arrest was not his fault. With help from Tej, they orchestrate a "scramble"- after driving into a garage they later have hundreds of race cars coming out, having switched cars with Tej and Suki(Devon Aoki) while in the garage. The cars they later move out in are outfitted with ejection seats to rid themselves of unwanted guests. Brian is forced to meet up with Verone, but after beating up Carter's henchman (with help from Pearce) he proceeds to do a classic car jump onto Verone's boat. Afterward they arrest Verone and are off the hook. He and Monica exchange a meaningful glance, and the end scene is shown between O'Conner and Pearce walking away with their pockets full of Verone's drug money planning to open up a high performance garage in Miami. Fast & Furious Paul Walker reprises his role as Brian O'Conner in the fourth installment of the film series. This film takes place after the events of The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious, much before the events of Tokyo Drift. Brian O'Conner, now a fully reinstated FBI Agent is given the task of bringing down Arturo Braga, a known trafficker in Los Angeles and his connections to the street racing world. Brian is also not surprised to see Dominic Toretto doing a Suge Knight style balcony interrogation of possible lead David Park. Brian knows that it is because of Letty's recent murder that Dominic has returned to get answers. Also, it was Brian who was contacted by Letty with her proposal to infiltrate Braga's organization in exchange for Dom's safe return to Los Angeles. Despite being a full agent again, he is still seen doing his trademark bending the rules and occasionally breaking them to solve the case. Brian and Dom both infiltrate Braga's crew, neither aware of who Braga really is. After having the FBI do a fingerprint database search for Braga, it turns up to be the messenger Campos but not before an FBI Agent envious of O'Conner sends in a SWAT team (possibly intentional in ruining the bust as the agent responsible was at odds with O'Conner) forcing Braga to go back into hiding. Later, as O'Conner and Dominic go into Mexico to search for Braga, they are given a tip off by one of Braga's people, in this case, one of his females named Giselle Harabo (Gal Gadot) who has taken an attraction to Dom. Brian and Dom successfully apprehend Carlos Braga after doing a series of follow ups in Mexico and helps Dom kill Fenix Rise (Laz Alonso), who is responsible for Letty's death, by holding his ankles preventing him from running away while Dominic impales him with a henchman's '71 Chevy Camaro F-Bomb, and is even present at Dominic's trial when he is given a sentence of "25 years to life without the possibility of early parole" by the Judge who did not choose his request for clemency instead. Despite Dom's sentencing, Brian, Mia, and two of Dom's Latino accomplices from the beginning of the film (Rico and Tego) are seen driving towards his prison bus in similar style to Dominic's heists about to bust him free, which later leads to Dominic's appearance in Tokyo, Japan during the end film events of The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. There is no mention of the fate regarding his plans for opening an automotive shop with childhood friend Roman Pearce in Miami. It is also revealed in this film why he let Dominic go in the first film. That he respected something in Dominic more than he did himself, and perhaps due to the fact that his raid on Tran's estate indirectly caused Jesse's death. Fast Five Fast & Furious 6 Trouble over a female ﻿In 2 Fast 2 Furious, Roman reveals that Brian is always getting into trouble over a female (Tanya). This theme is demonstrated in almost all the movies featuring O'Conner: *The Fast and The Furious: Mia Toretto, when he doesn't move on Dom because he "can't see past Mia" *2 Fast 2 Furious: Monica Fuentes, when he might get killed by Carter for flirting. He also recklessly ramps his car into a boat to save her. *Fast and Furious: Letty Ortiz, when he omits the truth about the work she did for the FBI and gets beaten up by Dom. Brian's Cars The following cars are driven by Brian O'Conner throughout the series: * 1998 Mitsubishi Eclipse - Built by the FBI for Brian during his undercover operation in The Fast and The Furious. The Base is a 1998 Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-X, Equipped with a 420A motor with an upgrade to a T3 turbo and front mount intercooler, standalone fuel management and Two 50 lb tanks of wet nitrous. Without Nitrous the cars top speed is 140 mph. With Nitrous the top speed is over well over 160 mph. Brian wagers the cars pinkslip in order to gain entry into the race held by Dom at the beginning of The Fast and Furious. During the race, Brian engages the nitrous in a two stage process in an effort to catch up to Doms Rx-7 FD. Unfortunately the process caused massive damage to the cars engine and throttle body, and intake manifold. During the Cop Bust Brian is able to save Dom and elude the pursuing patrol cars. The car is later destroyed by Johny Tran after he shots the car repeatedly with a Mac 11 submachinegun, causing a fire in the car and the nitrous tanks to explode, consuming the car in flames. * 1995 Toyota Supra - After losing to Dom in the street race, Brian brings Dom a Wrecked 1995 Toyota Supra to settle his unpaid debt of a 10 second car (After the Destruction of his Eclipse GSX). Dom then pays $15,000 for parts so the car to be repaired and modified for racing. During the test drive Brian races and easily defeats a Ferari. Brain uses the car again to rescue Vincent during the botched trucker robbery, and again when he and Dom chase Jesse's killers. After Brian kills Johnny Tran, Dom leads him to a deserted road, where he challenges Brian to race him to a Railroad Crossing roughly 1/4 of a mile away. As the race starts Doms Charger takes an early lead, forcing Brian to use his Nitrous just to keep pace. The race ends in a Tie, both cars barely avoiding an oncoming train. Moments later Doms Charger Plows head-on into a Semi, flipping wildly through the air. As the police close in on the duo, Brian takes his keys to his unwrecked Supra, and hands them to Dom, allowing the King of LA, a chance to Escape. The cars current whereabouts are unknown. * Mitsubishi 3000Gt- Seen in the prelude film of 2 Fast 2 Furious and he races in Barstow with it then it was impounded by the Police at a hotel. * 1999 Ford F-150 Lightning - Seen first in its restored version when Brian pulls up to Harry's after the fist fight with Vince. Brian first brings this car to Dom's garage with the body in bad disrepair, only to open up the hood, revealing two nitrous tanks and a souped-up V6 engine system. Also seen bumping the curb outside of Harry's performance shop "The Racer's Edge". Also seen when Brian was pulled over by Sgt. Tanner and arrested. This car serves as Brian's Daily Driver, and allows him to Haul the Performance parts for his Supra to Doms Garage. * 2002 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII - Provided for Brian, along with Pearce, in 2 Fast 2 Furious for their undercover mission of taking down drug lord Carter Verone in Miami. It is fitted with a tracking device, so he later switches cars in an elaborate "scramble" sequence; continuing his mission undetected. * 1969 Yenko Camaro - Won from fellow racer Korpi, this is the car Brian switches into after the scramble sequence, and drives for the rest of the film. It is outfitted with an ejector seat, which somehow fails, and he is forced to drive with Verone's henchman to the checkpoint. Brian later uses the Camaro to drive off the shore onto Verone's boat to rescue Monica after she is taken captive with him. * 2002 Nissan Skyline GTR - In order to win the race and acquire the slot on Braga's team, the FBI allow Brian to Use the LCPDs impounded cars. Brian acquires two, R34 Skylines and a 2007 GT-R for the Project. Cannibalizing the extra Skyline for parts. In addition, he swapped the RB26DETT for the GT-R's More Powerful, VR38DETT. He also Tuned the ECU, and swapped the AWD Drivetrain for a lighter, RWD one, Allowing the car to drift with more ease and better control. Towards the Last Stretch of the race, Dom Bumps Brian's Rear Wheels, sending him into a tailspin, allowing Dom the easy win. After the Car is repaired Brian drives it during Braga's Drug Run. At the meetup point, when Dom confronts Fenix Rise about Letty's death, Dom (having anticipated betrayal from Letty's murder) blows up all the racers' cars (including Brian's) by igniting the nitrous tanks with the cigarette lighter in his own car. * 2002 Hummer H1 - Briefly driven by Brian and Dom after his own car is blown up to escape from Rise; it contains the heroin being transported to Braga. He later hides it in the LAPD impound lot, hidden in plain sight. * 2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STI - "Given" to Brian by Dom after he blows up his Nissan, claiming the line from the first film that Dom now owes him a "ten second car". He drives this car for most of the film from here on, using it to apprehend Braga in a cathedral in Mexico and racing against Rise with it. * 1999 Nissan Skyline GTR Picked out of a used car lot by Brian while on the run from federal agents. He adds a Spoiler Wing on the back and Paints the car silver with blue racing strip vinyls and other decals, and underglow, and of course, Nitrous. He earns the nickname "Bullet" because of the speed and appearance of his car. Brian drives the skyline in the downtown race hosted by Tez. During the Cop Bust Brian manages to evade several police cruisers, but is then hit by an emp rifle, disabling his car and forcing him off the road. The car is presumably impounded and is never seen again. * 1970 Dodge Charger R/T - Furious after Dom's trial and conviction, Brian retrieves the wreck of Dom's Charger left in the Mountain Passage and Repairs it. At the End of Fast and Furious, Brian drives it along with Mia and Tito to rescue Dom from the Prison Van. * 1971 Nissan Skyline C10 GT-R - Used at the beginning of Fast Five. Driven by Brian when he and Mia are on their way to Vince's place. The first Nissan to carry the GT-R brand. * 2010 Nissan GTR Used at the end of Fast Five when he challenges Dominic one last time to race. The most recent Nissan to carry the GTR brand. * 1970 Ford Escort MK1 - Seen in the trailer of Fast 6 jumping over the highway median. Trivia *He is the Primary protagonist of the film series. *It is unknown whether he and Roman Pierce opened a garage as he mentioned in 2 Fast 2 Furious. Category:List of Characters in The Fast and the Furious film series Category:Trivia Category:Agent Category:Street racers Category:The Fast and the Furious Characters Category:2 Fast 2 Furious Characters Category:Fast Five Characters Category:Fast and Furious 6 Characters Category:Fast & Furious Characters Category:Main Characters